SCOTT! NO!
by teenwolfy1
Summary: Derek and Stiles must save Peter, but must also face a major hardship.


As Derek stares deeply through the fog, Scott and Stiles are no where to be found. He screams, "Scott! Stiles!" But, the more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that finding them in this fog is hopeless.

He feels he must survive but feels that he must save Peter before worrying about my his own survival. Peter is dying right before Derek's eyes. Peter's wounds are open and not healing. He has thrown up at least two liters of black blood. Derek is worried about Peter's health,but is more worried about their current state.

Scott and Stiles are out there. He knew it. They have to be living, or at least surviving. But they are not the only ones out there. The ghosts of Victoria and Kate Argent are trying to kill all werewolves. They are somewhere out there along with Chris and Allison Argent who are trying to communicate with their lost loved ones. Then we have Kira and Lydia, who are out to protect the werewolves. There is only the sound of crickets and wind. Everyone is waiting to hear the sounds of leaves rustling. They want to hear movement. Everyone wants to know that they aren't alone. The spirits are underground. They can only attack from under the earth's surface.

But before Derek can think about a solution to all of the issues, he hears exactly what he wants to hear. Movement. Someone is out there. Derek screams, "Scott! Stiles! Lydia!" He then realizes what his life has come to. He must rely on teenagers to help him, and his dear uncle survive. He is angered by this thought but he cannot take time to have a self-discussion.

He is frightened when Stiles appears and grabs his neck. Stiles lifts Derek off of the ground still grasping his neck. "You bit me. You made me kill myself. What did I ever do to you? Oh wait, that doesn't matter. All that matters is what I'm about to do to you." Stiles says. Derek then realizes that Victoria has possessed Stiles. Derek obviously can't speak because he is being held by the neck, almost suffocated.

Peter, still close to deathly ill, rises to his knees. He shifted to his werewolf form, but because of his health condition, he immediately shifted back. He fainted. Derek let out a tear before he passed out also. Stiles fell to the ground as a purple cloud emerged from his body into the ground. "DEREK! PETER!" Stiles screams. He doesn't remember what he's done. Or what Victoria has done. Stiles runs. Fast.

"SCOTT!" Stiles runs in fear of what he has just done. He knows that he must've done that to Derek and Peter but he doesn't understand why or how. Stiles runs around the woods looking for help. He thought, "I need someone. Someone who I can stand by. So I don't put anyone else in a coma." He didn't know that Lydia and Kira were in the woods. He also didn't know about the ghosts. Stiles realizes that he's not going to find Scott. He goes back to where he had nearly killed Derek. Derek, still lying there in a coma, was breathing and starting to move.

"Derek? It's me, Stiles! PLEASE DEREK! I NEED YOU! WE NEED EACH OTHER!" Stiles starts to yell. Derek opens his eyes and quickly backs away from Stiles. Derek wasn't sure if it was truly Stiles, or if it was Victoria. "Stiles, you tried to kill me. But I don't think it was actually you." Derek whispers. Stiles understood, but Peter was dying. He was dying quickly, and they need to save him. "Peter! Please Peter!" Derek yelled. They both knew that if they didn't start moving, Peter would die. "You get his feet, I'll get his shoulders." Stiles argued with Derek but quickly did as told. They both were wondering one thing, "Where is Scott?" They both wanted to know what had happened, but before anything else, they had to get out of the woods. As the stumbled through the fog, they found Scott. Dead.

But they couldn't dwell over this loss. They didn't have time. Peter didn't have time. Stiles started crying because Scott was his only friend. "Come on Stiles, we have to save Peter. It's too late to save Scott." Derek says. Stiles sets down Peters legs, forcing Derek to put down Peter's shoulders. "No Derek. We can't leave him." Stiles says. Derek gets a look on his face similar to the one when Boyd was killed. Derek says, "Stiles, it's too late. But it's not too late to save Peter." Then things got worse, much worse.

A green cloud emerges from the ground. It then takes the shape of Kate Argent. "Oh Derek. Don't cry. Scott deserved it, now didn't he? So does Peter!" Kate says right before going back into the ground. Derek worries extremely because if Peter dies he can't continue. Derek takes some of Peter's pain, but couldn't bring him back to consciousness. "Get his legs Stiles. We have to go. NOW!" Stiles hesitates, but he does what Derek says.

They move on shuffling through the foggy woods. "Look Derek. An opening. We can get out of the woods! Run!" Stiles screams. Both of their faces lit up with joy, but they are brought down by the loud sound of crying. They soon realize that it's Kira. "She must be near Scott's dead body!" As much as they want to go find Kira and Lydia, they cannot track them. They continue walking towards the opening. Mr. McCall was standing right at the opening screaming for Scott.

"Time for him to get the news." Derek says. Stiles breaks into tears. "Derek! Stiles!" Mr. McCall screams.

"Mr. McCall..." Derek starts giving him the news.

END


End file.
